


cliffs and bridges

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa countdown 2017 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Countdown, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: Sansa wasn't expecting Jon to come back from Dragonstone now, and she wasn't expecting him to come back like this.(written for day one of the jonsa countdown - reunion)





	cliffs and bridges

**Author's Note:**

> here's my piece for day one of the jonsa countdown! this might be one of my favorites. stay tuned for more- i've written a short piece for each day, AND i'll be writing for the jonsa season 7 summer challenge. enjoy!

“Come in.”

Podrick enters and bows his head. “Your grace, the king has returned from his travels.”

Sansa’s needle freezes, hovering stiffly above the black fabric. The words simmer in her mind. For several long months, she’s been waiting for Jon to come back like he’d promised. 

“I’ll be in the great hall in a few minutes, thank you.” Podrick dutifully leaves her. She sets her current project aside and smooths out her skirts. The small mirror on her desk shows faint circles under her eyes. In vexation, she rakes her fingers down her cheeks. Red lines bring some color to her pale skin, but do nothing to disguise the war raging beneath her eyelids.

When she leaves her room, she slams the door shut. It’s not fulfilling in the least, but hearing the sound of her frustration is always better than letting it boil inside her.

Sansa takes her place at the table without any grandeur. The hall is filled with lords Littlefinger’s eyes are burning through the back of her skull, but she pays him no mind. Jon is back, and he will protect her now. Her fingers scrape against the aged wood of the table. She reminds herself that she is  _ not  _ nervous, that she is  _ composed  _ and  _ dignified.  _ No matter how much she wishes she could throw herself into her cousin’s arms, she is still angry with him for leaving her in the first place. 

Over at one of the long tables, she sees Bran and Meera Reed. Her brother offers a smile that she doesn’t return. Arya is absent, and Sansa will do nothing to admonish her for it. They’ve both given up on arguing about each other’s behavior.

The doors swing open, and Jon enters the hall with a confident stride. His handsome face is spattered with mud, and there are still snowflakes crowning his dark curls. Sansa debates whether or not she should stand, but ultimately decides against it. She and Jon share power, and that means that they are equals. 

He stops in front of the table. She wonders if he’s about to address the crowd, but instead, he does something that she never would have expected. Jon goes down on one knee and bows his head.

“My queen.”

The two words carry more meaning than he could comprehend. She is not  _ his grace _ , she is  _ his queen _ . He does not address her on his feet, but on a bent knee. The slight nod of his head indicates recognition of her power. A few questioning murmurs rise through the hall. Jon swore he would never kneel to any southern king or queen. The idea that the northerners included  _ her  _ in that group makes her blood run cold.

Sansa rises to her feet and delicately moves around the table to stand in front of Jon. He looks up at her with pleading eyes, and some of the ice that has formed around her heart begins to melt. 

She offers her hand and her forgiveness at the same time. His fingers brush against hers, and he lays a soft kiss against her knuckles. Sansa is sure that his lips linger several moments longer than necessary, but the indescribable rush it gives her is worth a few whispers from the northern court.

“Welcome back, Jon,” she says. 


End file.
